oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Soseki
| occupation = ; | residence = | alias = Toto (トト, Toto) | epithet = Graceful Swordsman (淑やかの剣客, Shitoyaka no Kenkaku) | jva = Ryōtarō Okiayu | Funi eva = Dan Woren | age = 27 | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = February 5th | height = 5'11'' | relatives = | weight = 198 lbs }}Soseki (ソセキ Soseki) or just Toto (トト, Toto) for friends and companions is an officer of the Revolutionary Army since he was ten years old, son of a human and a kitsuna, he lived a complicated but happy life. From the time he becoming an official member of the revolutionary army he began to travel arround world in search of realizing his dream of becoming a hero saving people from slavery and during his travels he eventually joined fellow that wanted to follow him in the jornagem around the world with the ultimate goal to avenge the death of his parents by ending the World Government and the world nobles. Due to already have attacked many Navy ships to free slaves he received a bounty on his head but he never cared about it always following his heart without hesitation. Appearance When I was a kid he had the hair a bit longer and due to be thin and wearing a kimono some people thought he was a girl. During the years when he was still learning how to master the art of the sword he has undergone major physical changes such as his muscles from small to well defined and the look on his face was changing over the years. During his life as a revolutionary, he suffered several serious injuries that put him near death but only one of them left him with a scar and this is a large cut on his back that he won when he saved 100 children from slave traders. Soseki is an elegant and extremely attractive man that even when trying to be inconspicuous ends up being followed by several girls, he has long and smooth black hair and pure grey eyes that demonstrate his calm in any situation. He is a tall, muscular man who almost always wears a black kimono with a white corset waist and a long white jacket open. And when he's on a mission he usually wear a long white robe above the kimono, a collar that arrives at the nose and a scarf wrapped around the head. Calm is basically what his expression shows in almost every situation, and even when the situation gets complicated he hardly shows any expression. Personality Calm, determined and brave these are the strongest features of his personality, even when he was younger he has demonstrated these traits although not as strong as now as it is seen that his expression demonstrates pure calm while when he was younger he still laughed and showed joy more often. For people who don't know a long time Soseki seems to be a cold man who doesn't care about anyone else in addition to himself, but those whom he cares knows he just acts that way to protect them due to being a wanted man. Fights is when he demonstrates calm and determination never giving up even after having had his eye poked and one arm completely disfigured he continued to fight to win never having been on the ground more than two seconds History Son of a kitsuna and a human, Soseki was born and raised in an environment of fear due to all the people look at him as a weirdo, but despite that he never showed any remorse for being different. But when he was 10 years old his mother was kidnapped by slave traders, and his father had to invade an auction of slave trade killing several marines and threatening the world noble. After all the complications they were eventually killed, ending up in each other's arms leaving little Soseki with one of his father's old friends who worked for a group that was opposed directly to the world Government the Revolutionary Army. The fact that it was the marine who killed his parents made him work realy hard for several years with the aim of ending the World Government once and for all. He mastered the art of the Sword developing his own style of fencing, learned how to use both types of haki that any living being can learn (Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku) and even learn how to use martial arts as a safety measure in case he runs out of sword. During several years he traveled arround the world because he wanted to know in what state the cities were and not just what the Navy wants people to know, having found various forgotten city and some that doesn't even appear on maps of certain areas and he helped people with everything in his reach juts asking the citizens to teach him their history and culture of those cities. And with this he learned several things that he didn't even imagined were possible, and some of them even though they were grateful for the help they still asked him to take a child so that it wouldn't have to go through what they went through, this having happened three times during his journey and even though his superiors wouldn't like the idea he accepted and even promised to teach them the customs and history of the towns where they were born. Equipment Nirvana (ニルバーナ, Nirubāna): Power and Abilities Ways of Combat Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Trivia Category:Under Construction Category:Revolutionary Category:Revolutionaries Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users